RWBY: Snow Grimm
by NightFuryx
Summary: This is about one Faunus who isn't a Faunus nor a human to the parents of two different races and status. Also, she is gifted with a Semblance that isn't a Semblance, but a curse. Read how this Faunus survives through many torments and pains from being different from the other and family.


_I don't own RWBY, of course. Oc characters, duh! Let's grab our weapons and adventure to Remnant!_

* * *

 _RWBY: Snow Grimm volume 1_

 _Chapter 1 Wulf Lowell_

 _Female Narrator..._

 _Legends. Stories scattered through time. Mankind has grown quite fond of recounting the exploits of heroes and villians, forgetting so easily that we are remnants, byproducts, of a forgotten past._

 _Darkness. It filled everything for moments when everything changed as a tower of Beacon viewed heading up to the peak of the tower. Gems are seen glowing bright green as the gems and the peaks faded within the bright lights by the gems._

 _Besides man born into this world, another man was also born with a twist to it. This man with ears and tail of an arctic wolf is Faunus._

 _The scene changed to the view of earth and black flicks in the background. At that moment, a warrior rose from the earth as the smoke flicking around till it dissolved in second. The warrior stood there when he was scouted over to reveal another warrior raising from the earth with an ear and tail of a wolf._

 _Although man clashed forces with an inevitable darkness, creatures of destruction. Faunus is found no threat to the creature of Grimm unless found fighting among them with man and brief._

 _The scene zoomed out a bit as both warrior and Faunus were surrounded by the creatures of Grimm. Although they are the same, the creatures surrounded man mostly than Faunus as few creatures surrounded Faunus with a sword._

 _In the smallest spark of hope that ignited change in man's passion, resourcefulness, and ingenuity, Faunus' passion, strength, and animal instinct led them to a source of power that isn't like man's tool, but from the shadow of light and dark. This power was appropriately named "Gems"._

 _As everything turned black, a small spark flashes low to large till the black quickly gone to a light as a gem rose out of it. Along with the gem, another light flashed and separated into many tiny lights. These lights lowered themselves, swirling around Faunus clockwise._

 _Nature's wrath in hand, man and Faunus lit their way through the darkness, and in the shadow's absence came to strength, civilization, and most importantly, life._

 _The scene quickly sprinted forward to a fight between man and Faunus against the creatures. Faunus is above as more men appeared along two lightning men, two swordmen popped in the middle and two riflemen crouched in front of them._

 _But even the most brilliant lights eventually flicker and die. And when they are gone... darkness will return._

 _Everything slowly disappeared as a castle appeared in their place then zoomed back onto the map of Remnant and along more castles around the map. Two castles are seen both sides of the castle in the middle while the last is seen above. They glowed in bright light and vanished as the map lowered itself and the scattered moon showed just above a forest in the middle of the night._

 _So you may prepare your guardians, build your monuments to a so-called "free world", but take heed... there will be no victory in strength._

 _Just below the night sky and scattered moon, a young traveler walked through the forest, covering in the white cloak and hood. Walking barefoot, the traveler traveled for hours unstopped, unaware where the path is heading to. The sounds of footsteps and insects filled the silence._

 _Ozpin Narrating..._

 _But perhaps victory is in the simpler things that you've long forgotten. Things that require a smaller, more honest soul, even soul of a wild animal._

The traveler stepped out to an open field with a large boulder and two middle size boulder in the middle of the field. Approaching the three boulders, a snarl suddenly was heard out of nowhere. The traveler stopped and looked up to the large boulder to hear the snarl with a loud thump.

The Beowolf creeped its head out, staring down with emptiness soul in its eyes. The traveler, however, showed no fear or shaken to its appearance. The Grimm slowly climbed down and continued focusing on its prey.

"What? Is there something you want or you just want to came to see me?" A female voice spoke up, coming from the traveler, as she asked patting the Grimm's head.

"Normally, any Huntsmen would be fighting Grimm right away at first sight... instead patting it like a pet." A voice spoke out of nowhere, getting their attention while the Grimm snarled alert.

They turned to the nearby trees to see who else is here. They saw two professional Huntsman and Huntress in the tree. Qrow and Raven, the Branwen twins, are sitting on the branch across from each other. The Beowolf snarled glaring toward the two unwanted guests when it stopped by the traveler put her hand on its head.

"This is quite a greeting." The traveler said to the Huntsman and the Huntress. "What can I do to this visit?" Asking of curiosity, they jumped down from the tree and landed while Qrow took out his flask.

"Well, What you can do is telling me _why_ I have to be with him all the time." Raven responded first, pointing to Qrow with her thump who looked over glaring.

"What do you want me to do? You know him better than all the people and he don't like to leave you along with me. Just learning you two are brother and sister that is disturbing. Mostly twins." The traveler admitted leaning away uncomfortable of the knowledge about them related by blood.

"That goes for me. Learning you are the same age and have the same birth with _her_ daughter, that is unexpected, Wulf." Raven made a remark, glaring at the uncomfortable while crossing her arms offended.

Wulf pulled her hood down, revealing her Faunus heritage and the first scar across her face to blow the left eyebrow. She has spiky short white hair with a small braided ponytail at the bottom of the hair.

Her Faunus heritage is arctic wolf ears and tail. Compare her to Faunus all over Remnant, she has the animal trait of ears and tail but doesn't have human traits of the ears. No know why, but she was born like this, as well as blood red and gold yellow eyes.

They suddenly heard cracking above in time a loud snap is heard. They quickly evaded the fallen tree limb, causing the Beowolf to leave right away. The dust filled the air and Raven and Wulf coughed waving the dust away, which faded slowly by the wind. They turned to the one who caused this glaring while Qrow took a drink from his flask.

"I have nothing to say." Qrow said not looking toward them.

Wulf sighed snorting annoyed. "What can you do?" She grabbed the Huntress' attention who raised an eyebrow. "This will happen when you have a curse as a Semblance, unlike my Semblance is _actually_ a curse." She said telling the truth, walking off with shrugging shoulders.

"True. His Semblance is a handful to deal with since back our Academy days." Raven agreed with Wulf, nodding her head and following her behind.

"Hey! I"m still here, y'know!" Qrow shouted waving to them that he is still here glaring.

"So." Wulf and Raven responded together and not looking back and concern one bit.

Qrow blinked then narrowed his eyes, betrayed by the Faunus and annoyed by his sister. They traveled through the forest to the point they arrived a large river and rested up to have the long travel. Wulf sat on top a large and round rock, eating fried fishes thanks to Raven setting the fire on the log while Qrow leaned against a large boulder drinking his flask again.

Raven poked the small logs, keeping the fire lit. "You cannot be serious?" She lifted her head up to watch the Faunus turning to her brother glaring for past ten minutes.

"I am, Wulf." Qrow looked straight into her eyes of how serious he is. "They have started to move and we can't have you roaming around Remnant. It isn't safe for you any longer."

"So, being lock up in some place is _safer_?" Wulf looked away glaring of the thought they are trying to do than said.

"You are not being locked up, Wulf." Qrow took a drink from his flask. "You are just going to the school where your identity is kept a secret and there are some people we know will keep an eye on you." He corrected her where she is going while taking another drink.

Wulf turned to Raven for assistance. "You can't agree to this, too, right Raven?" She asked her pointing to the brother with half finish fish in the stick.

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Raven gave her opinion to Qrow. "For her to go to Beacon will only cause more problems and stress than keeping her safe."

"See." Wulf said pointing to Raven with her left thumb.

"Well, she doesn't count in this decision." Qrow said not even looking up while taking a drink with the sister glaring toward him.

"Besides going to that school, I will end up being annoyed more than anything. _That_ headmaster, over there, is bugging so much, even his talking is worst than his appearance. How can _anyone_ is not _annoyed_ by that?!" She shouted at top of her lungs.

"Okay, okay." Qrow waved his hands to calm her down. "You are being overdramatic." He said bringing his flask to his mouth.

"Who says I am being "overdramatic"?!" Wulf tossed the stick at his head with the pointy end while eating the rest of the fish in her mouth.

Raven raised an eyebrow then rolled her eyes. Wulf disliked Beacon Academy because of the headmaster. Each time she headed to the school and encountered the headmaster, she will quickly leave creating a portal to her tribe and told she wanted to kill so badly. This was the reason why she doesn't want to go to Beacon.

They continued traveling through the forest to a house deep in the largest tree of Anima. Wulf built the house herself with some _help_ from her friends. She cooked dinner for three of them, which Raven enjoyed _so_ much to her cooking, and then took a quick bath by the purest lake by the tree.

Qrow sat on the handmade chair, focusing on the Faunus who have gone to bed in her causul clothing. He watched her sleep on, as well, handmade bed against the wall. She wore a white tank top and short with her emblem of a snarling wolf head on her short.

"She sure can sleep like a pup." Qrow chuckled resting his arm behind while grinning.

"What do you expect? She _is_ a child after all." Raven responded holding a fur blanket in her arms.

She walked over to the Faunus and wrapped the blanket over her. "Why do you even have the blanket with you again?" He asked his sister curious of why she has a blanket.

"Don't ask." She told glaring as she walked out with her brother behind.

They walked away from the house as they stood the tree limb. Qrow leaned against the tree while Raven stood few feet away. He took out his flask and took a drink. She held her weapon close as she felt the wind blowing behind her.

"So… you think going to Beacon will be safe than being under my watch?" Raven asked Qrow looking up to watch him take another drink.

Qrow sighed for air, lowering the flask down. "Why do you think we should trust her to you, which you could use her for your own benefits?" He asked over the question glaring as he noticed something in her eyes.

Raven sighed. "Don't forget, we all know her mother back in our days in Beacon. She entrusted me to help train her daughter in her last three months before her death. There is no way I will do anything to her, which all of us _know_ how _dangerous_ her skills and claws are." She admitted to being a little afraid when coming to Wulf's... bad side.

"Oh, trust me. I know the feeling." Qrow agreed, rubbing his head. "Just a grab on the tail or hold her by the ankle, it felt like having your head slam to the ground by a mace." He recalled some events happened to him countless times when he was smacked on the head by Wulf's tail.

"Now, that we can agree on something." Raven, again, admitting enduring the same pain to her head.

"Do whatever you want." Raven finally agreed, getting Qrow to lift his head up. "But do remember this, you have been warned." She gave her final statement, giving a glare from the corner of her eyes.

Qrow listened to the portal open then vanished in seconds. "Yeah, whatever." He took another drink, letting the silence filled the air once more in peace.

 _A Few Days Later; Beacon Academy…_

Beacon Academy, the school of Kingdom of Vale, shined bright under the sunlight. The students walked down the hallways inside the school or on the courtyard. Two teams, team JNPR and team RWBY, walked down inside the hallway in their uniform. They are heading to their next class as they have a short conversation with each other.

"I still can't believe what we were told in our first period." Jaune couldn't believe what the professor had told them before class start.

"I had to agree." Pyrrha nodded smiling. "It isn't something that would be done after the start of school."

"Well, I"m excited!" They turned to Nora who hopped cheering. "The new professor isn't like the other professors, but a tutor professor. This is going to be fun!" She bumped her fists in the sky.

"Nora, please. The new professor is still a professor. You got to take this seriously since we haven't seen the new professor yet." Ren told Nora making to a point to result of a shrug and disappointment from his partner.

"I wonder though..." Blake turned to Yang who raised an eyebrow to the air curious. "Is the same professor the same person that our uncle texted us about her coming to Beacon?" Yang asked out loud, which gotten Weiss and Blake to turn in shock.

Beacon Landing Port…

At the landing port, an airship landed with Ozpin and Glynda standing by. They watched the ship open the cargo door to reveal who they are waiting for. Glynda, with a calm look, raised an eyebrow with the same expression and Ozpin did his usual smile joys to see the new professor.

 _Meanwhile with JNPR and RWBY…_

"Hold on. You are saying... _she_ is coming to Beacon Academy?" Weiss stopped asking while taking a step forward shock with eyes open wide.

"Let me see." Yang took out her scroll to look over the text. "Yep!" She gave a huge grin on her face, putting her scroll away and closing her eyes at the same time.

"I can't believe it." Weiss covered her hand over her mouth while smiling of joys.

"Wait. Who are you talking about?" Jaune asked raising an eyebrow.

Ruby turned with a huge smile on her face. "It's our sister coming to Beacon!" She shouted at top of her lungs while Blake nodded agreeing as she covered her ears.

"Wait... Sister?" Jaune raised eyebrows with his team giving a shock expression. "As in... you four and the one who is coming here from your message... are sisters?"

"Yep!" Ruby nodded smiling wide with her eyes closed like her half-sister.

"Is that the new professor?" They heard someone speak out, getting them to turn to the large window.

All the students approached the window to watch the headmaster and professor leading the new professor, who happened to be Wulf. They started mumbling among each other shock. Team JNPR opened their eyes, unable to believe what they are seeing.

"So... our new professor... is a... kid?" Nora couldn't comprehension to what she saw with Ren nodded agreeing.

"No… way…" The heard gasping and turned to their friends to see the shock in their eyes.

"Wait, you know the Faunus?" Jaune asked pointing out to where they saw Wulf with Ozpin and Glynda.

They didn't get the answer right away as they watched them running through the hallway. They couldn't call out to them in time, watching them vanish around the corner. They looked each other completely confused and shock of what they saw.

Team RWBY ran past more students they encountered in their ways. Ruby ran ahead with Weiss close by behind. Blake and Yang barely caught up to them, mostly Yang. Outside of the school, Ozpin and Glynda stopped and turned to greet Wulf to Beacon.

"Welcome to Beacon Academy, Miss Lowell. I hope what you found to your liken and ensure your safety is secure." Ozpin welcomed Wulf with his causal smile while holding his mug.

Wulf, however, didn't respond with a smile, but a dull expression. "Don't play like we don't know each other." She began scratching her head of irritation. "So you can drop the act since we'll know why I am here."

"We do have to keep a low profile since we don't want the students to know the truth of your position." Glynda said, making some senses to the Faunus who clearly understand why she has to be here.

Wulf grunted looking away for a second while lifting her head up of frustration. Ozpin chuckled of her reaction and Glynda sighed crossing her arms. They noticed her ears twitching, as well her eyes narrowed, thinking over it must be anger, but it is not.

They suddenly heard a soft scream too loud from their right while the Faunus' left. _"Wulf...!"_ The headmaster and the combat professor saw a red flash in front of them and the Faunus vanished out of nowhere.

They quickly looked down to where the blur went and found a small trail, like five meters away, and Wulf laying on the ground with Ruby on top of her. Ruby hugged Wulf around her neck while chuckling of joys. Wulf grunted a little of the impact as she rubbed her head.

"Ruby Rose!"

Ozpin and Glynda heard a shout, but clearly, as they turned to see the rest of Ruby's team running up panting hard. Blake and Yang stopped few feet away from them while Weiss marched over to her partners, leaving curiosity from the headmaster and professor.

"You can't just use your Semblance to see Wulf fast!" Weiss scolded Ruby standing over her and the Faunus who haven't pushed the silver eyes off.

"Are you even listening?!" She shouted even louder to see her partner did not hear a word from her.

"Relax, Weiss. She is just really happy to see her." Yang stepped in with Blake behind her. "If I recall, you _were_ using her Glyphs as well to catch up to Ruby?" She asked raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms with a smirk, leaving Blake smiling beside her.

"Quiet you!" Weiss quickly turned around, slightly blushing.

Ozpin and Glynda watched the Schnee argue with the brawler as they turned to see something incredible. They watched Wulf finally stood up while dusting herself as she held Ruby... wrapping her tail around her waist. Glynda opened her eyes wide, fixing her glasses while Ozpin took a drink from his mug.

Wulf dusted her arms, looking unamused. "Who is partnered with her?" She called to the team, asking them who is Ruby's partner.

"This would be interesting." Ozpin mumbled underneath with his mouth on his mug.

"That would be me." Weiss raised her left hand, knowing what will happen next.

Wulf didn't say further words, lifting Ruby a little higher. The team started to have a bad feeling while the other students are confused, but more shock to the tail. The Faunus tossed the silver eyes to the Schnee, causing both girls screamed in shock and fear. Blake and Yang took a step in the side and watched them fall the ground, grunting in pain.

"You two are partners. That's mean you have to look out for each other... expectedly on keeping each other in check..." Wulf lectured the team, watching Ruby and Weiss sat up as they and the other partner turned to her.

"Right?" Her gold yellow left eye glowed under the sun while giving the stare.

"Right." Team RWBY answered in a union, sweating and opening their eyes wide as their eyes turned white in fear.

"Pardon for the interruption." Glynda stepped in, getting Wulf's attention.

"I"m sorry to interrupt, but how do you know these girls?" She asked curious about their relationship since it seemed they knew each other well.

"They're my sisters." Wulf answered in one breathe while RWBY gathered around her smiling.

 _That's it for_ "Chapter 1 Wulf Luwell" _, next is Chapter 2 of_ _ **RWBY: Snow Grimm**_


End file.
